Break in Bust
by International Uzumaki
Summary: Based on the episode "A Fractured House" opening scene. As Hydra breaks into the world meeting hall, they didn't find who they thought would be there. Instead of the General leading the meeting, they find a 19-year-old boy wearing a WWII boomer jacket. And the leaders, yeah, try immortal representatives instead. ONE-SHOT


Break in bust

"Listen Dudes! You all remember those super awesome totally amazing superhero's who saved our earth from those creepy aliens who Tony totally didn't get along with. Not the aliens who turned everything white, the ones who cam to earth through a wormhole. But the Hero's totally kicked there butt and shot a nuke into space! totally my idea by the way. Yeah well... the spy agency that they worked for, the one who we let build based at our homes, they kind of got over run and now there known as Hydra! So who wants to help me bioengineer a new hero to take back shield!" America said as he stood at the podium in front of his fellow nations at the world meeting he was hosting to discuses the now prominent threat of Hydra.

North and South Italy both stood up at this point but Romano motioned for his younger brother to speak for the both of them. "Ummm, its not like we're doubting that you have a shield, but what does that have to do-" Italy was cut off at this point by some strange disked like object that came flying into his chest and nocking him to the ground.

"Fratello!" Romano yelled as he watched his brother be thrown back by what ever it was that struck him. Italy opened his eyes to show his brother he was ok before closing his eyes to pretend he was unable to fight. "Aright you bastard, who ever did that will be facing a whole new definition of pain!" he snarled as he turned to face who ever had just attempted to hurt his brother. Instead of a fellow nation, he came face to face with a small army of men and women hebelly armed and dressed in black armer.

The other nations who were still sitting simpaly stared at the men before one of them, England, turned to face America. "Are these the guys you were just telling us about?" America nodded as the nations got to there feet. One of the men threw another disk at England, who in response, pulled out his wand and stopped the disk mid air. "Well then lets do something about that, shall we?"

"What? What are these guys?" the apparent leader of the men asked, taking a step back. He looked over at the one who he had hit with the disintegration disk and saw him trying to crawl under the desk. He was sure he had hit him dead on, he shouldn't even be in one piece anymore! "Are-are they even human?"

At this point the meeting room burst into chaos. Japan brought out his samurai sword, Russia grabbed his pipe. China, Honk Kong, and Hungary used their kitchen supplies as weapons. Denmark had somehow managed to bring his axe in and was now screaming like a manic. America, Germany, and many other nations were using guns and stunner bullets. Seychelles, Iceland, Canada, and Australia all used their respected animals to, in some way or another, attack the enemy. Wile Seychelles used her fish to beat the ones who attacked her, Iceland let his puffin fly above and blind the enemies with droppings. Australia's koala jumped out of his arms and malled anyone who got close. And Canada simply let his polar bear slip out of his arms wile he went to go grab his hockey stick.

Even the Magical countries got a part in the madness; the entirety of the British Isles were using their combined magic to set off minor explosions by the door way, Romania and Norway were tag teaming, and Sweden and Finland were even using the Scandinavian furniture robot to defeat their enemies wile they road on top.

Over all, the fight was over in a matter of moments. Even with the number nations that chose or were forced to hide under the table, such as the micro nations and the ones with out a military, the number of personifications greatly out weighed the attackers. And every time a nation was hit with one of the disk, they would simply pop right back up again. That wasn't to say that the disk was a worthless weapon, in fact, whenever it hit anything other then a nation, that thing would turn into ash. But nations were the only one in the room besides the attacker so they really didn't sever much of a point. The enemy also brought guns, but once again, immortal nation don't really die…

As soon as Germany gave the all clear sign, Switzerland came over and dragged one of the unconscious soldiers out of the room saying that he didn't want Lichtenstein to see what he was about to do. Maybe he was going to get information out of the guy… or maybe not.

"Well… that happened." America said, blinking a couple of times… "Now, who wants pie?!" he said happily.


End file.
